Super Sentai Hero Getter
It has three sections, each used alternately and in order as TV-size ending themes for the show. The lyrics feature all thirty-four sentai prior to Gokaiger, then ends as a Gokaiger theme as most ending themes would for sentai shows. Though an entirely new song, it is essentially an update of Burn! Super Sentai Spirits, the ending theme of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, which listed the first 24 Sentai from Gorenger to Timeranger. After Gokaiger, an updated version was released, Super Sentai Hero Getter ~Now & Forever Ver.~, which supplants Gokaiger as the main element of the song, and replaces the last two lines in the stanza with tribute lines to Gokaiger and the succeeding series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. At the same time, a twist on the song was released, Zangyack Getter, which was sung by Hirofumi Nojima, Gaku Shindo, Kikuko Inoue and Koji Ishii in character as Warz Gill, Barizorg, Insarn, and Damaras respectively. *Lyricist = Fujibayashi Shoko, Arakawa Naruhisa *Composer = Ooishi Kenichirou *Arranger = Project.R (Ooishi Kenichirou), Harumi Tsukishima (King Record Version), Nagareda Project arranged there own version *Singer = Project.R, Nagareda Project (Nagareda Project Cover Version), Mu-Ray (King Record Version) A new version, Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016, premiered on the 40th aniversary two-parter episode (being the second part the 2,000th episode of the Super Sentai Series) during the airing of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger; it added in the five teams post-''Gokaiger'' into the song: Go-Busters, Kyoryuger, ToQger, Ninninger and the currently airing Zyuohger. Super Sentai Hero Getter~199 Version An arrangement of "Super Sentai Hero Getter" used for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle; this version only uses the first chorus at the very end and uses the Sentai hero listings consecutively with only slight instrumental stops between the Sentai listings. In the ending to the film, the Gokaiger use this theme to become the five-man versions of the first 34 Sentai teams (excluding Sun Vulcan and Abaranger, both of whom have less than five and use the missing Gokaiger for gags). This ending song is also used in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! Romanized Lyrics Ending Sequence Standard Like The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia of GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the three segments of the ending theme depict the entire 35 series history of Super Sentai, usually connected to the lyrics but with slight homages to ideas and concepts of the respective Sentai in the visuals as the Gokaiger interact with the characters. Some of the notable characteristics: *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Marvelous stands alongside Akarenger, with the oldest and first leader character alongside the newest. (at the time) *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: A card with Don is switched with Clover King; both are the respected Green warriors of the team, plus the "King" is typically the top card of a deck. (compared to the variable nature of the Ace and no pure "one" discounting both Spade Ace (the red) and Big One (the typical leader of J.A.K.Q.) *Battle Fever J: Joe is dancing alongside the team; the team is notable for using dance moves in battle. Specifically, Joe is mimicking the dance of Battle France, as they are both Blue Rangers. There are several flags hanging above showing the international flavor of the season; however it is notable that the Russian flag is used to represent Battle Cossack (just like in The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia) and there is no flag for Kenya (even though Battle Kenya is one of the main five) yet there are flags for several other nations. *Denshi Sentai Denziman: A doll of a Shiba Inu with glowing eyes appears; Denzi Dog IC is a robot Shiba Inu (played by a real dog) who is the main organizer of the Denziman team. *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: Only Marvelous, Joe and Luka transform: this is notable as the only three-man team in the entire run of Super Sentai. *Dai Sentai Goggle V: Ahim is tossed around by rhythm gymnastic ribbons, notable weapons for the Goggle V team. *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The background explodes, inferring the massive amount of pyrotechnics this season used. *Choudenshi Bioman: The team is blown away by "particles" from Luka's mouth: the team is empowered by Bio-Particles they inherited from far in the past. *Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The team is surrounded by both their mythical creatures and planets in the background: the power source of the team is mystical powers from Earth to defend it from space invaders. *Choushinsei Flashman: The same "planetoids" from Changeman become the individual planets each of the Flashman were trained and gained their powers and abilities from. *Hikari Sentai Maskman: Don is seen using a hand gesture alongside the team; various hand gestures were used for empowering the "Aura Power" the team used for the season. *Choujuu Sentai Liveman: A dolphin appears and kisses Joe; this season was the first to have a female Sentai who was not the traditional Pink or Yellow colors, with Megumi Misaki taking the power of the Blue Dolphin. *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: Don and Ahim appear in the uniforms of Musashino Academy, the team's high school: this is the first season with an all-high school/teen Sentai team. *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: Marvelous appears as a teacher who beats up on Don; all the heroes this seasons are teachers and their designations are based upon what they teach. *Choujin Sentai Jetman: A heart (with Joe in it) appears around the team: this team is notable for the love triangle that persisted throughout the season between Ryuu Tendou (Red Hawk), Kaori Rokumeikan (White Swan) and Gai Yuki (Black Condor). *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger: The team emerges from a dinosaur egg; a persistent subplot of the season involved the team protecting the last dinosaur eggs in existence. *Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Luka floats down on several shooting stars; aside the name of the team, their nickname are as the "five stars who shine in the sky" and all five (ultimately six) members of the team have "sei" or "star" as part of their last name. *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: The team appears amidst English sound effects; the season was notable for it's usage of pop culture. *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Luka's star from the Dairanger scene becomes the helmet of OhRed; the team was notable for shapes being it's designation, with the red leader being the "five-pointed star". *Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Pink Racer approaches the camera and blows a kiss with the Joe heart returning; the season was known for being more tongue-in-cheek than the others, while the return of the "Joe heart" could also signify the peculiar love story this season between hero Kyousuke Jinnai (Red Racer) and villainess Beauty Zonnette (which was alluded to in episode 14, which paid homage to the season, and in which Zangyack officer Insarn fell in love with Kyousuke). *Denji Sentai Megaranger: The team is seen riding on "sliders", which were the main transport of the team for the season. *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: Don is attacked by the Gingamen while Marvelous hides behind Don; like the Gokaiger themselves, the main villain of the season are also space pirates: the Space Pirates Balban. Their elemental powers are called "Earth", which is why Earth is in English rather than Kanji. *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: The team save Don post-Gingaman attack; the team is known as a rescue squadron, and three of the siblings worked around handling fires, while GoPink is an EMT. *Mirai Sentai Timeranger: Luka and Ahim are approached by TimeRed and TimeFire and seem confused by which is the main leader; this season was the first to have two Red heroes, both the main and the sixth hero used the same color. It could also be a slight gag at the actor Masaru Nagai, who played both TimeRed: Ranger Captain Ryuuya Asami and his ancestor Tatsuya Asami. *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The "Gao" kanji appear as Luka makes the pose for the team, startling the Gaorangers; the season persistently used text flashing towards the viewer during introductions and attacks for the characters. *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: The team perform attacks behind a traditional ''fusuma (sliding screen that is mostly used as a door), typically done as part of the attacks by the characters this season. *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Marvelous eats a bowl of curry while the team appears angry as if he stole it; the base for the Abaranger is "Dino Curry", a restaurant. *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: Due to his previous action, Marvelous is locked behind bars; the team is notable as policemen who fight dissident aliens (such as Captain Marvelous for his previous curry action). *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Ahim appears to summon the team, by changing the Dekarangers into Magirangers, with a wand; the team is known for being a family of magicians. *GoGo Sentai Boukenger: The Boukenger appear behind Don in the crows nest of a ship; the team is known as a squadron of adventurers who travel the world akin to the pirates traveling the galaxy. *Juken Sentai Gekiranger: The team appears alongside a giant panda the pirates push out of the way: the season is notable for both it's usage of animal-based martial arts as well as for its influence from Chinese martial arts movies. *Engine Sentai Go-Onger: The team drive by on animated versions of their mecha; the individual mechs this season are notable not just for being sentient beings but also having an "animated" version of themselves which constantly interact with the main heroes. *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Joe switches swords with ShinkenBlue; the team's samurai motif makes them all sword users like Joe himself. *Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Joe turns into a Gosei Card; the team's main battle motif is the usage of cards which they use to activate their weapons and mechs. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle At the ending of Episode 14, in which the third verse of Super Sentai Hero Getter is played, rather than the usual ending sequence, clips from the movie, ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, are shown. Since every Sentai team appears in various forms throughout the movie, they all appear for their lines. *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: A clip of Evil copies of the Gorengers appearing, then a clip of original Akarenger doing his roll call. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Big One does his roll call. *Battle Fever J: The Miss America copy fights Gokai Pink. The latter is then attacked by Battle Cossack and Battle Japan. *Denshi Sentai Denziman: Copy Denziman use their team attack on Gosei Blue. *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: VulEagle fighting in the Great Legend War. *Dai Sentai Goggle V: Copies of GoggleRed and GoggleBlack. *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: Copy Dynaman use their team attack. *Choudenshi Bioman: Red One fighting in the Great Legend War. *Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Change Dragon fighting in the Great Legend War. Also visible are Spade Ace and AbareKiller. *Choushinsei Flashman: Copies of Flashman, alongside Changeman, Maskman, Liveman and Turboranger (after all teams used their cannons on the Gokaigers and Goseigers). *Hikari Sentai Maskman: Yellow Mask and Blue Mask fighting in the Great Legend War. Also visible is Yellow Lion. *Choujuu Sentai Liveman: Red Falcon fighting in the Great Legend War. *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: Red Turbo fighting alongside Red Racer in the Great Legend War. *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: Gokai Red as FiveRed destroys a trio of Sugormin with a sword attack. *Choujin Sentai Jetman: The Jetmen fighting in the Great Legend War. *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger: DragonRanger and TyrannoRanger fighting in the Great Legend War. *Gosei Sentai Dairanger: RyuuRanger fighting in the Great Legend War. *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: Gokai Green fighting against Kakuranger copies. *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: HououRanger and OhPink copies using a combo attack. Gokai Red fighting against Red Ranger copies (including OhRed). *Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Signalman poses, with Zubaan behind him. *Denji Sentai Megaranger: MegaRed and MegaYellow fighting in the Great Legend War. *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: Joe fights copies of the Gingamen. *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: GoGoFive fighting in the Great Legend War. *Mirai Sentai Timeranger: Gokai Red fights against TimeRed and GoRed copies). *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Gaoranger fighting in the Great Legend War. *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: HurricaneRed and NinjaRed fighting in the Great Legend War. *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Copies of Abaranger. *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaSwan and DekaMaster fighting Gormin. *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Wolzard Fire and MagiMother fighting Gormin. MagiShine fighting in the main battle. *GoGo Sentai Boukenger: BoukenRed uses his Bouken Javelin in the Great Legend War. *Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Rio and Mele fighting Gormin. *Engine Sentai Go-Onger: The Gokaigers as the Go-ongers pose. *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Princess ShinkenRed fights the Gormin. *Tensou Sentai Goseiger: The Goseigers henshin. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (movie version) In ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the song is used for the ending in an abridged version that lists all the teams and then only use the end of the first segment of the song. During the ending, the five Gokaiger transform into all 35 teams and do their poses for each line of the song with each member of the team. Two special exceptions occur during this version of note: *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: Marvelous, Joe and Luka change into the team, while Don and Ahim (still as Gokaiger) do random poses. (this is the only three-man team in Sentai) *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Marvelous, Joe, Luka and Don become the Abaranger; Ahim attempts to pose but gives up while still Gokai Pink. (while a five-man team, AbareKiller is treated as a Sixth Ranger and Ahim's "representative" is a civilian in a self-made costume) The transformations and poses in this ending are mostly done on a blank screen that is either black or white in the background. Several of these use specific effects alongside the roll-call pose: *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: an explosion occurs in the background *Choudenshi Bioman: the team is surrounded by Bio-Particles *Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Earth Force (represented as steam) rises up in the background behind the team *Hikari Sentai Maskman: Red Mask is surrounded by "fire" when entering his aura pose *Gosei Sentai Dairanger: The sun appears around Ryuuranger's hand as he raises it to the sky *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: A field of flames surrounds the team from the ground *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The "Gao" kanji appears above the team *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: The Magiranger's magic circle appears behind the team *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The flags with the Shiba clan/Shinkenger crest appears behind the team. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship The ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle ending sequence lasted until Episode 20, where the ending sequences starts using clips from the movie, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship. Only a few teams appear in whatever form in the movie. So only a few are seen for their lines: *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Gokaigers change into the Gorengers. *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: The Gokaigers as Battle Fever prepare Penta Force. *Battle Fever J: The Gokaigers as Battle Fever prepare Penta force. *Denshi Sentai Denziman: Baseball Mask. *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan: Gokai Red as AkaRanger throws a baseball. *Dai Sentai Goggle V: Baseball Mask prepares to hit it. *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: The Gokagiers as Gorengers run from the explosion. *Choudenshi Bioman: Warz Gill getting cranky on Gigant Horse. *Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Insarn and Barizorg with a platoon land on the ghost ship. *Choushinsei Flashman: Warz beats up a Gormin. *Hikari Sentai Maskman: G3 Princess. *Choujuu Sentai Liveman: The Gokaigers. *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: GoJyuRex in the city. *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: Fake GokaiOh. *Choujin Sentai Jetman: Gokai Silver in his cockpit. *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger: Fake GokaiOh fighting GoJyuRex. *Gosei Sentai Dairanger: Los Dark in his cockpit. *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: Gai. *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ahim and Joe. *Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Don and Luka. *Denji Sentai Megaranger: Navi and Marvelous. *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: The God Eye. *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Ahim and Luka. *Mirai Sentai Timeranger: The ghost ship. *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Agent Abrella and his forces confront the Gokaigers. *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: Marvelous and Joe fight back. *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Abrella defends himself. *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: Gokai Blue, Gokai Yellow, Gokai Green and Gokai Pink change into Dekaranger. *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: The Gokaigers as Dekarangers fight against Abrella's forces. *GoGo Sentai Boukenger: Gokai Red fights against various foot soldiers. *Juken Sentai Gekiranger: Gokai Red fighting against various foot soldiers. *Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Gokai Blue fighting against various foot soldiers. *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Gokai Pink fighting against various foot soldiers. *Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Gokai Yellow and Green fighting against various foot soldiers. This sequence stops in Episode 27, and the standard ending sequence resumes in the next episode. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Gallery Gokai Change 1 - Gorenger.jpg|Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Gokai Change 2 - JAKQ.jpg|J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Gokai Change 3 - Battle Fever.jpg|Battle Fever J Gokai Change 4 - Denziman.jpg|Denshi Sentai Denziman Gokai Change 5 - Sun Vulcan.jpg|Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (w/ Gokai Green & Gokai Pink) Gokai Change 6 - Goggle V.jpg|Dai Sentai Goggle V Gokai Change 7 - Dynaman.jpg|Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Gokai Change 8 - Bioman.jpg|Choudenshi Bioman Gokai Change 9 - Changeman.jpg|Dengeki Sentai Changeman Gokai Change 10 - Flashman.jpg|Choushinsei Flashman Gokai Change 11 - Maskman.jpg|Hikari Sentai Maskman Gokai Change 12 - Liveman.jpg|Choujuu Sentai Liveman Gokai Change 13 - Turboranger.jpg|Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Gokai Change 14 - Fiveman.jpg|Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Gokai Change 15 - Jetman.jpg|Choujin Sentai Jetman Gokai Change 16 - Zyuranger.jpg|Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Gokai Change 17 - Dairanger.jpg|Gosei Sentai Dairanger Gokai Change 18 - Kakuranger.jpg|Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Gokai Change 19 - Ohranger.jpg|Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Gokai Change 20 - Carranger.jpg|Gekisou Sentai Carranger Gokai Change 21 - Megaranger.jpg|Denji Sentai Megaranger Gokai Change 22 - Gingaman.jpg|Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Gokai Change 23 - GoGo-V.jpg|Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive Gokai Change 24 - Timeranger.jpg|Mirai Sentai Timeranger Gokai Change 25 - Gaoranger.jpg|Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Gokai Change 26 - Hurricaneger.jpg|Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger (w/ Lightning Speed Gouraiger) Gokai Change 27 - Abaranger.jpg|Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (w/ Gokai Pink) Gokai Change 28 - Dekaranger.jpg|Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Gokai Change 29 - Magiranger.jpg|Mahou Sentai Magiranger Gokai Change 30 - Boukenger.jpg|GoGo Sentai Boukenger Gokai Change 31 - Gekiranger.jpg|Juken Sentai Gekiranger Gokai Change 32 - Go-Onger.jpg|Engine Sentai Go-Onger Gokai Change 33 - Shinkenger.jpg|Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Gokai Change 34 - Goseiger.jpg|Tensou Sentai Goseiger 5 Extra Rangers.jpg|Extra Rangers 5 Bangai Heroes.jpg|Extra Heroes 15 Sixth Rangers.jpg|Sixth Rangers 199 Hero Great Battle - Gokai Silver.png|Gokai Silver 199 Hero Great Battle - AkaRed.jpg|AkaRed Korean version (Captain Force) The Korean dub of ''Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, featured a Korean version of Super Sentai Hero Getter. However, only the third and last section of the song, showcasing the teams from Gaoranger to Goseiger, is translated, even though all 34 Sentai are still included in the series. The names of the Sentai are translated into the Korean versions which were released under the Power Rangers title (Gaoranger - Jungle Force, Hurricaneger - Ninja Storm, Abaranger - Dino Thunder, Dekaranger - SPD, Magiranger - Magic Force, Boukenger - Treasure Force, Gekiranger - Wild Spirits, Go-Onger - Engine Force, Shinkenger - Blade Force, Goseiger - Miracle Force). Despite this, Captain Force still uses a rotation of three ending sequences just as Gokaiger does, so the Korean version of the Gaoranger to Goseiger section is also played over the first sequence (Gorenger to Liveman) and the second sequence (Turboranger to Timeranger). However, in the Korean dub of the movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle(titled as'' 파워레인저 캡틴포스 vs 미라클포스 199 히어로 대결전), Super Sentai Hero Getter~199 Version also got dubbed, featuring all 35 sentais. Notes *Starting ''Hurricaneger, each lyric that represents the specific Super Sentai was sing by the individual artists who performed that series' opening theme song. *If one were to look closely at the keys attacking Don in the main ending, they are his Gokai Green key as well as the keys for the first five Green Rangers: Midorenger, Clover King, DenziGreen, Green Two and Green Flash *The footage from the end of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle's ending is used in Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016, but adjusted/updated to remove the gags, such as a new shot of Sun Vulcan only showing the three member team (without Don or Ahim) and Abaranger only showing the four member team (without Ahim), as well as add footage of the Gokaigers as themselves, as well as Gokai-Changed into the powers of their five successors. External links *iTunes Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Songs Category:Ending Theme